


Mulder Roasts Scully

by PsychYouOut



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychYouOut/pseuds/PsychYouOut
Summary: After a conversation one night, Mulder surprises Scully with something from her past. Goofy title, but I think it’s a nice little story.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 21





	Mulder Roasts Scully

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I thought of and typed up in less than two hours after hearing a story about a spouse trying to recreate an old memory. This seemed like something Mulder would try to do for Scully. Forgive me for any mistakes you find. I’ve had bad experiences with a beta reader posting my work as their own on FF.net and haven’t used one (or written much) since then.

Thursday, April 13, 2017  
7:30 PM  
The Unremarkable House  
Farrs Corner, VA

Mulder and Scully were relaxing on the living room sofa after returning to The Unremarkable House. Scully had been in the habit of following him to Farrs Corner a few nights a week so they could eat dinner together and often watch a movie before she made her way back to her own house. Though they were spending more time together lately, she hadn’t ever stayed past 1am. Mulder wanted her to stay, of course, but he didn’t dare express that to her. Things were going well for them and he didn’t want anything to ruin their chances at fully reconciling. He was very aware that Scully was still a little unsure of things between them. Wanting to respect that, as well as not ruin his chances, he chose to let her set the pace. In truth, any amount of time he got to spend with her outside of the FBI Building was time he looked forward to. 

They were watching a movie on TV, sitting just a few inches apart on the sofa, legs propped up on the coffee table. A scene came on in which a family was sitting down to a huge family meal. Th kind of meal that filled the entire center of a table. 

Scully sighed softly.  
“That reminds me of meals growing up, especially at Christmas. Mom would make a ton of food and invite family and friends over. Everyone looked forward to her roast. It was amazing. I don’t know how she did it.”

“I remember. Maggie was a wonderful cook, but that roast she made was the best. She used to bring me some on occasion.”

“When did she do that?” Scully asked.

“Uhh, well, a few years ago. I guess she started in about 2009. Once every few weeks she would bring me some food, most of it frozen because she knew I wouldn’t eat if there was too much work involved.”

“She never told me she did that.”

“She knew we were barely speaking then. I’m sure she didn’t want to upset you by bringing it up, so it was just something she did. I really appreciated it. I wasn’t in the best place then, as you well know.”

“She cared a lot about your wellbeing. Every time we spoke or I saw her she would ask if I’d spoken to you and when I was going back. I know she disagreed with me leaving.”

“You did what you thought was right.”

“But was it right? Looking back, I’m not so sure.”

“Do I wish you had stayed? Of course. I was miserable without you. I missed you desperately and at times I wasn’t sure how or if I could go on without you. In fact, I had Maggie take my pistol back home with her one time and told her to keep it locked away until I was sure I wasn’t going to use it.”

“Use it…in what sense?”

“On myself.” He answered honestly.

“Mulder.” She gasped. “Why didn’t you ever tell me it was that bad? I would have been here.”

“Would it have really made a difference in the grand scheme of things? I didn’t want to guilt you into coming back. Whether it was right or wrong that you left, I can’t blame you. You were unhappy here and I wasn’t doing anything to keep you here.”

“I wish you had told me. Or mom had told me.”

“It’s in the past. I’m not in the same place I was before.” He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

“You’ll tell me if you ever feel that way again?”

“Yes. But I’m taking my medication now and feeling good. Working with you again doesn’t hurt things either.”

“Good. I’m glad you aren’t in such a dark place anymore.” She squeezed his hand.

“Your mom really did help. She was my connection to you. As long as she assured me you were okay, I was okay. I think she knew we would be in regular contact again someday because she kept telling me to fight the darkness and remember people cared. She implied you wanted to be in contact but couldn’t do it until you knew I was better.”

“That’s true. I didn’t want to be away from you but I found myself getting depressed by being here. I felt like leaving, at least temporarily, was the best thing for my mental health.”

“I understand. If that’s the way you felt, I definitely can’t blame you.”

“I’m glad you had my mom to help you though.”

“So am I. Maggie and her roast helped me get through some dark times. Every time I thought life wasn’t worth it anymore, she would call me or show up with some food. Then I remembered someone cared and wanted to be around me.”

“I know that’s directed at me. I deserve that.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I know why you left and how hard it was for you. Saying things like that isn’t fair.”

“No need to apologize.” She laid her head on his shoulder, still holding onto his hand. “Mom’s roast helped me during that time too. She would call me when she was going to be making it and ask me to come over for dinner. I loved it so much that I would rearrange my schedule to go see her. That roast, her mashed potatoes, green beans from her garden, homemade rolls, and that heavenly chocolate cake.”

“I know we just ate, but this conversation making me hungry.”

“It’s sad to know I’ll never have that meal again.”

“I’m sorry, Scully.” He put a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

“It’s okay.”

They sat for a few minutes, watching the TV, neither one really paying attention to it. 

“I miss her.” Scully said softly.

Mulder turned slightly and wrapped both arms around her.  
“I miss her too.”

“I’d give almost anything to be able to go to one more of those dinners at her house.” She said, a tear rolling down her face.

Mulder said nothing, and just continued to hold her.

Saturday, April 22, 2017  
6:15 PM  
The Unremarkable House  
Farrs Corner, VA 

Scully drove up the long driveway leading up to the house. Yesterday as they left work, Mulder had asked her to come to dinner tonight because he had a surprise for her. Having no idea what he could have planned, she was anxious to see. She saw him standing on the porch, waiting for her, as she parked her car and got out. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a shirt that showed off the incredible muscles in his arms. He had always been muscular, but in the last few years he had really bulked up. He got more and more handsome with age.

He held out a hand to her when she got to the porch and pulled her in for a hug.

“Hey. You look nice tonight.” She commented, returning his hug.

“So do you. Lovely as always.”

“Thank you, Mulder.” She blushed. “So what’s this surprise you have for me?”

“It’s inside. But first I’ll warn you that it may not be the same as you remember, and I’m sorry if it falls short. I really tried to make it perfect though.”

She looked at him curiously and allowed him to lead her inside the house.

Inside she found the living room to be nearly spotless and organized. He had made an effort to tidy the place up in recent months, but today it looked like he had scrubbed the place down and spent a lot of time cleaning. In the middle of the room was a table with a candle flickering and some glasses of wine sitting next to two plates with covers on them. What really struck her was the smell though. It was obvious he had been cooking because the house smelled amazing. It smelled familiar but she couldn’t quite place it.

“You cooked me a meal? From scratch, not just a frozen one?” She questioned.

“Yeah. I mean, I tried to do it right. I’ve gotten better but I’m still not a great cook. I followed her recipe though.”

“Followed whose recipe?”

Mulder lifted the two plate covers to show her.  
“Maggie’s.”

Scully looked at the plates and gasped. Before her was a plate with roast, mashed potatoes, fresh green beans, and some questionably shaped but still edible looking dinner rolls.

“Mulder…what…how…?”

“Maggie gave me a key to her house years ago. And since I know you haven’t been able to bring yourself to sell it yet, I took a chance and went there. It took me nearly two hours of searching but I finally found where she had written down her recipes for all your favorites. I know it won’t be the same as when she made it for you, but I hope it’s at least good enough to be edible. You can tell me if it’s not good though. I made a lasagna as a backup meal, just in case.”

Scully had tears in her eyes and Mulder couldn’t quite read her expression. 

“Look, if this is too much or I overstepped, you can tell me. I won’t be offended.”

Scully turned and immediately put her arms around him. He quickly put his around her and held her close to him, hoping he hadn’t upset her.  
“Mulder, this is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. I can’t believe you went through all this trouble for me. Thank you.”

“I’d do anything to see you happy, Scully. Overall, this was pretty easy to do. Although maybe you shouldn’t thank me until you know if it’s even good. For all we know I could have screwed it up completely.”

“It looks the same as hers did. And even if it’s tastes like toxic waste you still took the time to find the recipes and put the effort into making this for me.”

“Anything to see you happy.” He whispered in her ear.

She let him go, wiped her tears away, and they sat down at the table. He watched her apprehensively as she cut into the roast and took the first bite. After chewing a few times she smiled.

“This is great, Mulder.” She said after she swallowed that bite.

“Really? It is the same?”

“Not exactly, but it’s closer than I ever got when trying to make it myself.” She took a bite of the mashed potatoes and hummed. “These taste just like mom’s.”

He gave her a smile and took a bite of his own.  
“You’re right. It’s not the same, but I think it’s pretty close. Not bad for a guy who normally doesn’t cook anything too complicated.”

“You did well.” She reached across the table and gave his hand a soft squeeze. 

The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence, both enjoying the food and the memories of a woman they each loved so much. When they were both finished, they moved to the sofa and sat side by side. Scully rested her head on his shoulder and laid a hand on his thigh. 

“Thank you for that meal, Mulder. I never thought I would get to eat her recipe again. What you did was incredible.”

“It was partially for me too. I miss having her come see me and check in on me. She never got angry at me for driving you away. Never put any blame on me. It was nice because I already had enough guilt on my own without her adding to it, even though she had every right to be upset with me for what I put you through.”

“She knew things were hard for you. In some ways she knew better than I did. I still regret not staying and helping you fight your demons. I’d probably still be living here if I had been stronger for you. Living alone sucks.”

“Don’t beat yourself up. What’s done is done. We can’t change the past, only the future.”

“You’re right.”

“Scully?” He said after a few minutes. 

“Yeah?”

“Just for the record…and don’t feel like I’m trying to push you into anything too soon, or at all…but you don’t have to be alone. This house is still yours too. Say the word and I’ll move or throw out anything that doesn’t make this feel like your home too. I want you to come back, but I understand you may not be ready now. Or maybe ever.”

“You’re right. I’m not ready to move back in yet. But I hope I will be sooner rather than later.”

“Take as much time as you need. I won’t push you.” He laid his hand on top of hers that was resting on his thigh.

“Thank you, Mulder.”

“I’ll take you any way I can get you. I’m happy to have you back in my life on a daily basis.”

“So am I.”

“Want to watch something on TV, or a movie?”

“Hmm. Can we go on a short walk? I know the sun will be going down in awhile but it’s such a nice night outside.”

“That sounds good. Maybe we’ll walk off some of that meal and make room for dessert.”

“There’s dessert too?” She asked as they stood up.

“Chocolate cake. It looks like something that came out of an alien’s backside, but it does taste good. I had a little too much batter for the two round pans I used, so I made a few smaller cupcake sized ones too. I promise it will pass for Maggie’s. The other food may have been slightly off the mark, but the cake will redeem me.”

“I’m looking forward to it after the meal settles in my stomach.” They went outside into the late evening sun, hand in hand, and walked slowly.

“There’s plenty of leftovers of everything. I’ll give you some to take home with you tonight.”

“Thank you.”

The pair walked for awhile before Scully spoke again.

“Mulder?”

“Hmm?”

“Could I stay here tonight?” She asked nervously. “I’m not quite ready to pick up our physical relationship again, so I understand if you say no, but I’d really like it if you would hold me all night.”

“Of course you can stay.”

“I didn’t bring an overnight bag with me…”

“You still have some clothes here. They’re just where you left them, although I have washed them a few times to keep them from smelling musty.”

Scully smiled.  
“You kept my clothes?”

“I couldn’t bring myself to get rid of them. I always hoped you’d be back, so I left them in your drawer for you.”

“That makes me feel happy.”

“Happy Scully is my favorite kind. Well, second favorite.”

“What’s your favorite?”

“Never mind. This isn’t the time to say what I’m thinking.”

Scully smirked.  
“I know naked Scully is your favorite just by that statement alone.”

“You know me so well.”

“I need a little more time before that Scully makes a reappearance. But she will.”

“I look forward to that reappearance.” He brought her hand up to kiss it. “Holding you is enough for me though. That’s one of my favorite things to do.”

“You always were big on physical touch.”

“Only with you. It’s only felt right when it was you.”

She smiled at him as they continued their walk. 

Scully wasn’t sure what the future would hold for them, but she had a good feeling about it. Since going back to the FBI she had seen that Mulder was in a better place mentally than he had been just a few years ago. He was still prone to some crazy conspiracy theories, but he wasn’t as wrapped up in them. They weren’t consuming his life like they had before. She hoped that soon they would both be ready to continue their previous relationship. Spending the rest of her life with Mulder had been what Scully had wanted since near the beginning of their partnership in the X-Files. That seemed within her grasp once again. He had proven time and time again over the last year that he was much healthier and regretted his prior behavior that drove her to leave him alone in the house. Her biggest regret was not staying by his side and proving her love for him by working through things alongside him. Now it seemed like she was being given a second chance at happiness and her intention was to use that chance wisely. 

The sun was quickly fading away, leaving the land ahead of them a beautiful shade of orange. 

“Ready to head back?” He said awhile later. “Chocolate cake and ice cream await. I’ll even let you choose some sappy movie for us to watch tonight.”

“Really? What did I do to deserve that honor?”

He stopped and put her face gently between his hands before kissing her softly.  
“You make me happy.” He said, smiling at her.

“I’m happy too, Mulder.”

“Let’s go home.” He took her hand back in his and they walked slowly back to the house.


End file.
